Young Justice: Hawkgirl
by nightwingfan14
Summary: Young Justice gets a new member, Hawkgirl. Her story and relationship with the Team. Based 4 months after Endgame. Rated T for later on, just to be safe. :)
1. How it Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, I am using them for entertainment reasons only. All rights go to DC Comics.**

**Disclaimer#2: The character(s) your about to read about are made up, and so are their story's/ origins.**

* * *

Inside a cramped, cluttered closet, Sarah sat there as tears streamed down her face. She knew she had to be quiet, but she couldn't help but make small choking noises as she forced the tears back. She waited there, for what seemed like forever. She could hear the footsteps of her parents and the intruder.

"AHHHHH!"

"Katara!"

She heard her father's voice scream and hard footed thumps as he ran across the floor. There was the sound of clashing of swords and hard knocks to the armor making a metal cling. But then, all was silent. She hear a hard thump of what sounded like a body hit the floor. Sarah inched forward, trying to see through the shuttered door and angling her head to get the prefect view. She could see the broken window and the bag of the intruder. She sat there, hoping to see her father and mother come to her aid and tell that everything was going to be fine. But none came.

Suddenly there were heavy steps on the floor above her. The sound echoed through the house like a gun shot. The person was moving toward the stairs and the stomping continued. A large, brute figure appeared and walked over to the bag that was laying in the middle of what was the living room. This man was not her father. Grabbing the bag, the figure turned around to find the entrance he had made previously and walked through, disappearing from sight.

Sarah stood up, her legs numb from sitting on them for what seemed like forever. She reached for the door knob, and turned it. She cracked it so only an eye could be seen. She pushed the door wide enough to slip through. She took in the view around her, he place she called home, was now broken and crushed. There was shattered glass from where the intruder had blown a hole in the wall. Half the living room was torched from the explosion. Pictures that once hung on the wall were now scattered or burned into a million pieces.

"How could someone do this to us? What did we ever do to hurt that person?"

She moved to the stairs, only to find it covered in glass and family pictures. Being careful where to place her foot, Sarah made her way upstairs. Twisting and turning her foot to fit between the shards of glass and debris. Making it to the top, she found the rooms torn open and ransacked like an open wound. Sarah looked around to the walls, to see sword marks and mace holes.

Remembering her parents, she made her way to her parent's room. But she died as her eyes fell opun the still bodies of her parents. Her heart sank and her eyes became overpowered with a ocean of tears.

* * *

**The Police Station**

"Where will she go, she has no family. Her parents were honored Veterans of the Thanagarian Military and y-"

"Lieutenant..."

"Sorry sir, that was out of line."

"The girl will go to an orphanage-"

"She can't go there, she'll be seen as an out-'

"Lieutenant, will you let me finish….. We've already contacted the girl's family, they can't take a child right now. So she has to go, she doesn't have a choice."

"Shall I tell her?"

"Yeah, I get the papers ready for her transfer. Just comfort her till then alright?"

* * *

**A/N: how did I do? This is my first fan fiction. Please comment because I don't want to continue if you aren't interested and I really Like feedback, it helps me out alot! Also I want you guys to take a poll, who would Sarah Most like date/marry? **


	2. Today's The Day

**AN: I had writer block, sorry for the long wait. thanks to both Guest 1, 2 and VictoriaAnnH for your Comments!**

* * *

**13 Years later**

"_5 minutes till dock with destination: Watchtower"_ rang the automated female voice throughout the cabin

"How much longer, it's been the same scenery for the past couple of hours!" exclaimed Sarah in the most annoyed tone

"Oh come on Sis, it's not that bad a change of scenery is always nice. Even if it is rocks floating In the middle of nowhere." Her sister's sweet and caring voice rang behind her.

K'hym J'onzz or known on Thanagar as Joann X'zavier Hol. She wasn't Thanagarian, but a Martian. Never would have guessed it because of that wonderful shape-shifting form. They had been sisters since the day they meet. Both grew up under the care of a kind, young woman who took them in after the worst turn of events.

Looking back at her sister, who was off watching the flight patterns, she was in the form she had made to look like an average Thanagarian. She dressed in Lieutenant Armor with a Hawk symbol in the middle of her chest and mid-drift showing. It was average Thanagarian dressings, to show as much skin as you could. It seemed that way to them both.

"_Girls, we are about to dock with the Watchtower. Be ready to board the space station in the next couple of seconds."_ Rang her commanders voice over the intercom

"Well that's our queue let's go" K'hym screamed excitedly practically dragging her sister to the bunks to grab their things.

**Watchtower**

* * *

"As all of you know, we will be getting new members to the team. For this is expect everyone to get to know them. They've never been around people of a different species." Exclaimed Kaldur from the monitor station located in the Watchtower. It was the new headquarters for the team to operate out of and work with the Leagued.

"Kaldur! Can you explain to me why we're adding more to the team after what happened with M'gann or Wally? Shouldn't we think about how everyone is feeling about this sudden change you've brought on us, when did we get the chose to decide or vote on these new recruits?" Yelled Superboy who sounded pretty mad at the turn of events.

M'gann had pasted in the earlier weeks following a mission that ended with Psimon killing her mentally. It hit the Team hard, with one of the original members gone. Gar didn't speak and Superboy felt angered that he could save her or their relationship.

"I figured we needed new minds to help clear the stress and help overcome obstacles." Said Kaldur trying to keep Conner calm.

With that Superboy, stormed out with a raised hand, grunting and cursing under his breath. Everyone watched he walk out, down the hallway were the Zeta tubes were.

"_Recognize Superboy B-04"_

* * *

**Watchtower Docking Bay**

The sound of a starship faded off in to space, leaving two figures standing in the middle of the bay.

"So Sis you excited, because I know I am?" Said her sister who was jumping up and down with overexcitement.

"I guess so, I mean, I'm not as excited as you are. I miss being around the people I grew up with and Gram."

"I'm sure you'll be fine, so let's go meet our new family." Said K'hym dragging her by the arm and picking up pace as she inched closer to the door that led to main area of the Watchtower.


End file.
